1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of depositing metal oxide films on glass substrates, and more particularly, to the art of depositing such metal oxide films by contacting a hot glass surface in an oxidizing atmosphere with a coating composition cable of pyrolysis upon contact with the hot glass surface to form a metal oxide.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,061 to Donley et al teaches a method for depositing metal oxide films by applying a solution of a metal oxide film forming composition in an oxidizing atmosphere to a surface of a newly formed flat glass ribbon while the surface is at a temperature sufficiently high to pyrolyze the composition to form a metal oxide film. The superior durability of metal oxide films so formed, as measured by salt spray exposure, is believed to be due to the presence of tin vapor over the bath which depsoits on the upper surface of the ribbon and at least part of which is believed to oxidize immediately upon exposure to the oxidizing atmosphere of the coating station. It is disclosed that, in general, films produced at lower glass temperatures are less durable.